Guet "Happens"
by Cyberpix
Summary: Une historienne decouvre un etrange manuscrit orne d'un motif bleu. Il va la conduire sur la piste d'une mysterieuse societe secrete.


F. Jeorge - Nouvelles - Guet "Happens"

  
  


Guet "Happens"  
  
Frédéric Jeorge - Mars 2001   
  
  


  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 01 janvier 1997**  
  
  
Une date hautement symbolique que le Nouvel An, quoi qu'on en dise. Je sais bien que selon la culture, le pays et même le fuseau horaire, tout change, mais il n'empêche que moi, je l'aime bien cette date. J'en profite pour commencer ce journal personnel. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie d'en tenir un, j'espère cette fois-ci j'y serai plus assidue.  
  
Ce n'est pas que ma vie soit palpitante, non, mais le temps passe si vite, les événements filent avant qu'on ait pu les apprécier ou les analyser pour en tirer des leçons. Et puis des leçons pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Parfois je me pose la question. Nos existences sont si brèves quand on y pense. A peine a t'on le temps de se construire une vie que déjà on est trop vieux pour en profiter pleinement.  
  
  
Ces pensées sombres ne me ressemblent guère. J'espère que je ne vais pas confier à ce carnet mes seuls moments gris et ternes ! Je suis toujours un peu dans cet état d'esprit au lendemain des jours de fête. J'ignore pourquoi. C'est peut-être parce que c'est un symbole condensé de la vie. Un jour les amis, la joie, le bien-être. Puis un peu de temps passe et on se retrouve au lendemain, seule, avec la gueule de bois et de la vaisselle sale plein l'évier. J'ai peur que ma vie ressemble à cela, et qu'un matin je contemple dans la glace mes premiers cheveux blancs avec le sentiment d'avoir gaspillé mon temps.  
  
  
Hélas, je ne peux pas dire que la voie dans laquelle je m'engage soit très propice à éviter cela. Depuis trois ans que j'ai fini mes études d'archéo-littérature, je suis un peu restée sur place, et même si mon boulot au laboratoire me passionne, j'aimerai bien avoir moi aussi droit aux missions d'exploration, aux anciens tombeaux mystérieux et aux grands aventuriers basanés… Au lieu de cela je m'esquinte les yeux sur des manuscrits millénaires que l'on croit toujours annonciateurs d'une grande découverte et qui se révèlent souvent de simples inventaires de récolte, intéressants certes, mais pas suffisamment pour faire décoller une carrière ou améliorer un peu l'ordinaire. Même pas assez précieux pour donner un argument valable dans la course constante aux subventions.  
  
  
Bon on va dire que ce premier jour de notes était là pour les confidences, j'espère être plus gaie la prochaine fois.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][1]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 23 janvier 1997**  
  
  
Mes belles résolutions n'auront guère tenu plus d'une journée. Presque un mois que je n'ai rien noté dans mon journal. Aujourd'hui je le prends avec un bon prétexte : C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai vingt-huit ans et toutes mes dents !  
  
Mes amis viennent me voir tout à l'heure. Une seule d'entre eux est censée passer, mais je sais qu'ils m'ont préparé une soirée surprise et qu'ils viendront presque tous. Comme chaque année… Ils ne comprennent pas que les anniversaires me font un peu peur, et que je préfèrerais ne pas les fêter, mais puisque que cela leur fait plaisir, je ferai une fois de plus celle qui ne s'y attendait pas et que cela ravit. D'un autre côté, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir des amis !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][2]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 14 février 1997**  
  
  
Ce n'est qu'en partant de la bibliothèque ce soir que j'ai réalisé que c'était la St-Valentin. Et je suis seule en ce moment. Décidément, je vois tout en gris depuis le début de l'année.  
  
  
Tout à l'heure est arrivé au labo un gros manuscrit relié de cuir sombre, portant un symbole circulaire bleu en son centre, datant à première vue du haut Moyen Age. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet ouvrage m'a attirée. Certains livres me parlent, et je leur réponds en les étudiant, en déchiffrant leurs secrets. Les collègues peuvent bien penser de moi ce qu'ils veulent en m'entendant ainsi discuter toute seule je m'en fiche bien. Toujours est-il que comme je venais de finir l'étude que j'avais en cours, on me l'a confié. J'ai hâte de commencer à le parcourir.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][3]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 15 février 1997**  
  
  
Eh bien, deux jours de suite ! Se pourrait-il que je m'habitue à compléter ce carnet ?  
  
  
J'ai commencé aujourd'hui à déchiffrer le manuscrit. La lecture en est plus aisée que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suis maintenant bien habituée à lire ce genre d'écriture, mais le plus curieux vient du texte lui-même. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il faut que j'avance plus pour en avoir une idée précise, mais à moins que je fasse de gros contre-sens, ce qui m'étonnerait, il est étrange. C'est un genre de biographie, une succession de faits et de duels. On y parle de voyages, d'initiation. Est-ce un roman de fiction, à cette époque ? Ce serait alors un chaînon intéressant entre les épopées grecques et les contes de chevaliers. Si c'est une biographie, elle me semble assez incohérente.  
  
Je me connais, je sais que demain je vais encore passer beaucoup de temps, aussi je vais pour l'instant refermer ce journal et aller dormir !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][4]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 17 février 1997**  
  
  
Ce texte m'intrigue beaucoup. Je l'ai fait analyser aujourd'hui par le labo, qui a confirmé en étudiant l'encre et le papier que ce n'est pas un canular récent. De mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait indiquer que le manuscrit n'est pas complet. Si c'était le cas, cela aurait expliqué certaines choses.  
  
J'ai parlé de son style à un de mes anciens professeurs, sans lui citer la source, et il a conclu comme moi que cela correspondait bien à une chronique biographique. Et c'est là que je me perds.  
  
  
Le personnage décrit est un homme du nom de Guy de Gauchetière. Les premiers chapitres ne partent pas de sa naissance, mais ce n'est pas exceptionnel pour cette époque, puisque même les chroniqueurs des grandes familles attendaient de savoir quels enfants allaient survivre pour en parler vraiment. Le début est assez cohérent, c'est la description de sa vie, de la façon dont il administre son domaine, terres et gens. Puis l'auteur anonyme décrit sa mort lors d'un tournoi. Ensuite, et c'est là que je ne comprends plus, son histoire continue. J'ai cherché à voir si les pages n'avaient pas été mélangées au court du temps, mais elles sont solidement cousues de fil de bonne qualité. Je me suis dit qu'il en manquait, et que l'on était passé à l'histoire de son successeur, mais outre qu'il n'est mentionné nulle part qu'il ait eu un descendant, les phrases se suivent de façon trop cohérente pour ne pas correspondre, et la coupe du papier confirme aussi cela.  
  
  
Je n'ai pas encore d'explication pour ce mystère, et je n'en ai parlé à personne. Le directeur de recherche semble ne pas attacher beaucoup d'importance à cet ouvrage, et je sens qu'il vaut mieux attendre avant de divulguer son contenu.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][5]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 19 février 1997**  
  
  
J'ai atteint la fin aujourd'hui. Un livre ancien de plusieurs centaines de pages lu en quelques jours, voilà un exploit dont je serais en droit de me vanter ! Ce qui m'a motivée, c'est vraiment ce texte. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une fiction. Ce n'est pas non plus une œuvre religieuse, décrivant la vie d'un saint miraculeux. Le style, l'époque, rien ne correspond.  
  
C'est une chronique, réaliste à tous points de vue, sauf un. Le personnage central, que j'hésite donc à appeler « héros », meurt plusieurs fois au court du récit, pour réapparaître en pleine santé à la page suivante. Par ailleurs, le temps passe, et le texte s'étire sur près de deux siècles, l'écriture change plusieurs fois de scribe mais Guy est toujours présent, monte à cheval et se bat du début à la fin. Même un vieillard à la santé de fer et doté d'une exceptionnelle capacité de cicatrisation ne pourrait réussir cela !  
  
La chute est brutale. Lors d'un combat comme il y en a plusieurs dans le récit, il perd et cette fois ci, sans que j'aie vraiment compris pourquoi, il ne se relève plus.  
  
  
Que signifie ce livre ? Je vais explorer une nouvelle piste de recherche, à partir du symbole de la couverture. Peut-être la réponse se trouve-t-elle dans ses circonvolutions bleutées et ses motifs compliqués. Mon domaine est plus la sémantique que le graphisme, mais je répugne toujours à me faire aider sur cette affaire.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][6]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 03 mars 1997**  
  
  
Rien… je piétine depuis plusieurs jours. Nulle part je ne trouve ce motif. Je fais peut-être fausse route, c'est sans doute une simple décoration, une sorte d'enluminure extérieure.  
  
De plus, le directeur commence à me poser des questions. Depuis le temps que je travaille sur cet ouvrage, il aimerait obtenir des réponses ou me confier autre chose. Je vais devoir aviser rapidement.  
  
  
Pour parler autre chose que boulot, j'ai eu une mauvaise surprise en rentrant chez moi ce soir. J'ai été cambriolée ! Du moins ça en a tout l'air. La fenêtre a été forcée, ma bibliothèque renversée, mon bureau fouillé et mon ordinateur allumé, mais apparemment on ne m'a rien pris. De toute façon, je n'ai pas grand chose à voler, mais ce n'est jamais très agréable de voir ainsi son intérieur saccagé par des inconnus.  
  
Heureusement que j'avais caché mon journal derrière la plinthe, comme je fais toujours.  
  
  
Et si c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Si c'était en rapport avec ce manuscrit étrange ?  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][7]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 05 mars 1997**  
  
  
Ca y est, je suis sur une piste… J'ai trouvé le symbole en utilisant chez un ami un prototype très puissant de logiciel de recherche d'images sur Internet basé sur la reconnaissance des formes. J'en ai passé des pages de logos et de symbole divers, mais enfin je suis tombée sur celui que je cherche. Il apparaît à deux reprises sur une page qui n'est pas référencée par les moteurs traditionnels. Le site à qui elle appartient n'est pas même accessible par un nom de domaine, juste par une adresse numérique, une IP.  
  
  
Cette page est très simple, dépouillée même. Excepté ce symbole qui apparaît en motif de fond et en vignette, elle ne comporte qu'un champ d'identification, un de mot de passe et un bouton de validation. C'est tout. Pas une adresse de contact, pas un nom, pas une signature. J'ai affiché le code source de la page, mais il ne m'a rien appris de particulier. Là, j'ai vraiment atteint les limites de ma science informatique ! Il me faut de l'aide. Je vais téléphoner demain à mon cousin Marc, il saura certainement m'aider.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][8]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 07 mars 1997**  
  
  
Pas facile à joindre, le cousin. Impossible de l'avoir au téléphone et son répondeur est saturé, alors je lui ai envoyé un e-mail et comme par magie j'ai eu une réponse dans l'heure suivante. Je vais chez lui tout à l'heure.  
  
Au labo, j'ai dû commencer l'étude d'un nouveau texte, mais je me suis arrangée pour garder celui qui m'intéresse de côté. J'ai dit au directeur de recherche qu'il n'avait qu'un intérêt très limité, mais que je souhaitais faire une étude complémentaire, à titre personnel. Il ne m'a pas ennuyée avec cela. Le département Renaissance a mis la main sur des archives exceptionnelles qui tombent à point pour détourner son attention et celle de mes collègues de mes activités.  
  
  
  
07 mars toujours, je reviens de chez Marc, encore plus avide d'en savoir plus. Je lui ai demandé son avis d'expert sur le site mystérieux où le logo bleu m'a conduit. Devant cette protection, son premier réflexe a été de vouloir passer outre. Il faut dire que dans sa jeunesse il a été pirate informatique, et il a même fait un peu de prison pour avoir pénétré des serveurs du gouvernement à titre de provocation, mais cela ne l'a pas assagi.  
  
Il est rapidement passé outre la première porte, mais s'est heurté à une autre sécurité, plus puissante. Il a aussi réussi à la contourner, mais s'est heurté à une troisième. D'après lui, c'est la dernière avant le contenu, mais elle semble ardue. Il y a passé l'après-midi, en m'abreuvant de détails techniques auxquels je n'ai rien compris, avant de devoir déclarer forfait.  
  
Il m'a promis de faire une tentative depuis les locaux de son ancienne association, où il a plus de matériel et de puissance pour cracker les codes d'accès.  
  
  
Je voudrais bien savoir quel peut être le lien entre un symbole sur un parchemin vieux de 800 ans et un site Internet particulièrement bien protégé. Est-ce une secte, une société secrète, une organisation comme les Templiers ? Moi qui trouvais que ma vie manquait de relief, voilà que je me suis inventé un mystère digne d'une série policière...  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][9]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 10 mars 1997**  
  
  
Trois longues journées à harceler mon cousin, trois jours d'attente angoissée. Marc a pris le défi à cœur et malgré la grande difficulté a réussi à me fournir un identifiant et un mot de passe pour le site. Il m'a prévenu que l'algorithme pouvait changer à n'importe quel moment et que je devais donc me dépêcher si je voulais m'en servir car cet accès risquait de ne pas être valable longtemps.  
  
  
Dès que j'ai raccroché, serrant le bloc-note où j'ai noté ces coordonnées d'une main tremblante d'excitation, je me suis précipitée sur mon ordinateur et j'ai lancé ma connexion.  
L'adresse entrée, la page d'identification apparut et j'ai tapé mon mot de passe tout neuf en espérant que ce travail n'avait pas été vain.  
  
  
Je poussai un long soupir en voyant qu'après quelques secondes j'avais enfin accès à la suite. Et là, ce que j'ai vu dépasse l'entendement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bien sécurisé, j'aurais cru a un vaste canular, mais le site aurait été plus accessible. Et puis, outre tous ces détails technologiques, cela concorde trop parfaitement avec le manuscrit que j'ai eu entre les mains et dont je sais qu'il est authentique. Il en explique les incohérences, les dates que je croyais invalide.  
  
En même temps, je n'avais pas tort en soupçonnant une société secrète. Certes, je n'ai pas pu ouvrir toutes les pages, le mot de passe fourni par Marc ne semblant pas être le plus puissant, mais voici ce que j'ai retenu de mon analyse.  
  
  
Ce site est en fait l'intranet d'une organisation, très ancienne apparemment, dont le nom générique est «The Watchers», les «Guetteurs». La plupart du contenu est en anglais, mais beaucoup d'autres langues sont représentées. J'y ai même croisé des articles en Grec, en Latin, en Hébreu. Le but de cette association est de surveiller et de noter sous forme de chroniques la vie d'un autre groupe, plus disparate et hétérogène, désigné par le terme des «Immortels». Le texte ancien que j'ai étudié doit être l'une de ces chroniques égarées.  
  
Mais le plus étrange n'est pas cette association, c'est plutôt ceux pour qui elle existe. Des Immortels… Le nom évoque les Académiciens, des vieillards grisonnants se congratulant mutuellement à chaque sortie d'ouvrage, ou bien des dieux antiques. Visiblement, ce n'est pas d'eux qu'il s'agit. Si tout cela est vrai, et j'ai encore du mal à le croire, il existerait sur cette terre, dissimulés parmi nous, quelques centaines, peut-être des milliers de gens très spéciaux. Certains seraient âgés de plusieurs millénaires, mais auraient gardé l'apparence de leur jeunesse ! Ou plutôt celle de leur première mort. Car lorsque ces gens meurent, ils ressuscitent à tout coup, sauf, si j'ai compris, lorsqu'ils se battent entre eux. Tout cela est très compliqué, très vaste et pour tout dire assez fumeux.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][10]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 11 mars 1997**  
  
  
ne suis pas allée au labo aujourd'hui, prétextant une crise de foie. Je suis bien trop impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur ce que j'ai découvert hier.  
  
  
contours se précisent, ceux de l'organisation comme ceux de la race des Immortels. Tout ceci est fascinant, et je voudr   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][11]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 05 mai 1997**  
  
  
La dernière entrée de ce journal remonte à presque deux mois, et fut interrompue de façon assez brutale. Il s'en est passé des choses durant ce temps, et ma vie a changé plus que depuis le jour de ma naissance, un changement qui influencera le reste de mon existence et peut-être celui de ma descendance ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelque chose d'aussi radical survient.  
  
  
Je reprends donc mon récit là où je l'avais laissé. J'étais en train de consigner mes trouvailles de la journée quand soudain ma porte fut forcée et trois personnes firent irruption dans mon appartement. Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ce fut la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais mon réflexe a été de cacher mon journal. Deux hommes et une femme, le visage impassible ont arraché le câble de mon modem et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, m'ont appliqué sur le nez un linge imbibé de somnifère qui me fit perdre connaissance.  
  
  
Je m'éveillai bien plus tard, dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait autour de moi une dizaine de personnes qui m'observaient. Elles m'interrogèrent longtemps, sur ce que je savais, comment j'étais arrivé jusqu'à leurs données confidentielles, avec l'aide de qui. Je leur répondis sans trop de réticence, sauf le nom de mon cousin que je refusais d'impliquer.  
  
Elles me laissèrent ensuite seule quelques temps, puis quelqu'un m'apporta de quoi manger et de quoi lire, des revues. On m'indiqua que mes employeurs avaient été prévenus que mon absence se prolongerait, et on me demanda si je souhaitais avertir quelqu'un. Je ne leur répondis pas, craignant qu'ils se servent de la personne que j'aurais indiqué comme moyen de pression sur moi pour je ne savais quelle manigance.  
  
  
Je passe sur les détails, l'important est que ces gens étaient bien sûr des Guetteurs, les responsables de l'antenne française de leur organisation. Et je peux maintenant dire, de notre organisation.  
  
  
Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je fais partie de l'organisation millénaire à présent. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais le profil absolument idéal, un bon boulot de couverture, vraiment tout ce qu'il leur faut. Oh bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain, ils m'ont testée en profondeur durant tout ce temps, mais j'ai passé haut la main les qualifications.  
  
  
  
Je n'ai pas encore d'Immortel à charge, bien sûr, cela demande beaucoup plus d'expérience, mais je vais déjà me débrouiller pour leur rapporter la courte chronique de Guy de Gauchetière qui s'est égarée au XVeme siècle, puis je vais peut-être me spécialiser dans la quête des archives perdues. Ce groupe est très puissant, et ils peuvent influencer à peu près n'importe quelle décision de la société moderne. Cela veut dire que grâce à eux, sous le couvert de mon laboratoire habituel, je pourrai enfin partir en mission sur le terrain et réaliser mes rêves !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][12]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 05 août 1997**  
  
  
Le temps a passé bien vite, et les choses ont évolué de même. Je pars dès demain près de la Mer Morte, à Qumram, où ont été trouvés des rouleaux très anciens qui seraient des chroniques. Je serai leur experte sur place. Ni l'époque ni le lieu ne sont réellement ma spécialité, mais ils n'ont personne d'autre sous la main et je suis tout de même capable de faire une première approche efficace. Et puis, ce sera enfin l'aventure dont je rêve depuis toujours !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][13]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 10 août 1997**  
  
  
Première mission en demi-teinte. La découverte de ces rouleaux n'était pas restée assez discrète et beaucoup de représentants de missions archéologiques, dont je soupçonne la plupart d'être en fait membres de sociétés secrètes, étaient déjà sur les lieux. J''ai dû ruser pour approcher les anciens manuscrits.  
  
J'ai même réussi à rejoindre le site où ils ont été trouvés. D'ailleurs, cela m'a aussi fait découvrir les risques des nouvelles attributions de mon métier. En escaladant une paroi rocheuse, j'ai glissé et suis retombée au sol, assez loin en dessous. J'ai même perdu connaissance, mais j'ai eu de la chance et lorsque que je suis revenue à moi, je n'ai rien subi de plus grave que devoir retrouver mon chemin de retour à la lumière de la lune. De plus, le site ne m'a rien appris de particulier.  
  
  
Bref, mon compte-rendu général est que les rouleaux sont probablement forts intéressants d'un point de vue historique, mais ceux auxquels j'ai eu accès ne parlaient ni de Guetteurs ni d'Immortels. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, après tout, je n'y suis pour rien et cela m'a permis de prouver mon dévouement à l'organisation.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][14]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 15 novembre 1997**  
  
  
Ma vie suit son cours normal, mais elle dispose de ce petit plus, ce piment excitant qui lui donne de la couleur. En étudiant mes parchemins, je recherche à présent en sus de mes études habituelles des traces de textes compromettants, et s'ils sont très rares et peu significatifs individuellement, le moindre paragraphe évoquant une résurrection miraculeuse ou diabolique peut être riche d'enseignement pour qui sait le replacer dans son contexte véritable.  
  
  
Et pourtant, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré en personne un Immortel. J'ai vu bien sûr d'innombrables documents irréfutables au QG, des photos et des films, même des gravures antiques que je suis capable d'authentifier et qui présentent de troublantes similitudes avec les clichés issus des appareils numériques de dernière génération.  
  
  
  
Quel dommage que je ne sois pas autorisée à approcher ces gens hors du commun ! D'un point de vue d'historienne, ce serait fabuleux de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant assisté aux grands événements de notre histoire. Y ayant participé, pourquoi pas. J'ai même posé la question de savoir si le Christ et Lazare étaient des Immortels, ce qui expliquerait leur résurrection, mais nul n'a pu me répondre avec certitude.  
  
Quand je pense aux années que j'ai passées à me perdre en conjectures, avec tous mes confrères et consœurs historiens, à tenter de recouper les faits pour savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé, ce qui nous a amené là où nous en sommes actuellement... Les archives des Guetteurs renferment déjà des trésors, mais interviewer des témoins oculaires de la conquête des Amériques, de la signature de l'Edit de Nantes, la chute de Rome ou la prise de Troie !  
  
On m'a parlé d'un certain Méthos, plus légende que fait établi, qui parcourrait le monde depuis plus de 5000 ans. Comme j'aimerais le rencontrer !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][15]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 23 janvier 1998**  
  
  
C'est mon anniversaire... J'ai 29 ans. Cette fois-ci, j'ai moi-même organisé une petite fête, uniquement entre Guetteurs, comme ça nous pouvons parler librement de nos occupations. Il y avait notamment avec nous un jeune homme du nom d'Adam Pierson. Un type très sympa, spécialiste du fameux Méthos et aux connaissances historiques impressionnantes. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec un grand sourire mystérieux. Dommage que ma soirée aie été gâchée par une terrible migraine persistante.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][16]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 15 février 1998**  
  
  
Je m'investis énormément dans mon travail pour les guetteurs, et mes efforts n'ont pas été vains. J'ai reçu une sorte de « promotion », qui fait que j'ai accès à plus de documents, des archives secrètes ou des biographies confidentielles jusqu'alors. Ces documents ne sont pas toujours à la gloire de notre organisation et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils ne sont pas dévoilés aux nouveaux venus avant d'être sûr de leur loyauté et de leur discrétion.  
  
  
J'y apprends notamment qu'il est arrivé et arrive encore parfois que des humains coupent la tête d'Immortels. Cela me semble presque un parjure, une profanation. Ils me semblent tellement à part, tellement hors du temps, et pour cause, que nous autres mortels ne devrions pas intervenir, même dans des cas extrêmes.  
  
  
Quand je pense au gâchis que représentent ces vies fabuleuses dévoyées, condamnées à la lutte à mort, au lieu de pouvoir mettre leur don extraordinaire au service de l'humanité...  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][17]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 20 mai 1998**  
  
  
Aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé un incident étrange. Je cuisinais, enfin, à ma façon, disons que je faisais réchauffer un plat tout prêt, lorsque j'ai glissé sur la serpillière du sol de la cuisine et je me suis retenue sur la cuisinière allumée. En fait, j'ai posé la main sur la plaque brûlante. Quelle douleur ! Ce fut terrible. Ma main était couverte de cloques, la peau noircie et craquante… C'était il y a deux heures mais j'écris en ce moment avec cette même main, qui n'en porte plus trace. Avant même que j'ai pu appeler le SAMU, la douleur s'atténuait. Je pense que c'était simplement une blessure très superficielle, après tout j'ai vite retiré ma main. Mais c'est curieux.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][18]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 06 juin 1998**  
  
  
Je découvre de plus en plus les avantages de faire partie d'une vaste société secrète ! Outre les pistons appropriés, on se fait des amis, c'est une vraie communauté. D'être unis par un secret, un sort hors du commun, ça rapproche.  
  
J'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie des Guetteurs. Je n'en connais pas encore beaucoup, et la plupart de ceux-là sont des débutants comme moi, mais ces gens sont dans l'ensemble très gentils, cultivés jusqu'à l'érudition et énormément attachés à leur « métier » et aux Immortels à qui ils sont attribués.  
  
  
J'ai demandé comment ils avaient intégré l'organisation, et trois grandes origines se départagent. Beaucoup sont fils ou filles de Guetteurs. Certains suivent le même Immortel depuis plus de 20 générations… Une fidélité qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel chef de lignée noble ou commerciale !  
  
D'autres encore sont comme moi des gens qui ont découvert l'existence des Immortels, souvent par hasard. Témoin d'un duel, d'une mort accidentelle, aveux d'un conjoint, d'un ami Immortel. On ne m'a pas caché que dans ce cas, si le risque de divulgation du secret était trop grand, les témoins étaient éliminés sans états d'âme. Mais ceux qui pouvait convenir étaient recrutés, comme ce fut le cas pour moi.  
  
Certains enfin, sont les enfants adoptifs d'Immortels qui ont été contactés par l'organisation. Qui pouvait être mieux placés pour observer ? Le plus difficile dans ce cas était de les convaincre de garder le secret envers leurs parents adoptifs.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][19]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 25 février 1999**  
  
  
Tout à l'heure, je me suis blessée en voulant réparer une étagère croulant sous les livres. Je n'ai jamais été très adroite pour le bricolage, mais il faut bien s'en acquitter de temps à autre. J'ai ripé avec le ciseau à bois alors que je mettais tout mon poids dessus pour ajuster une cale, et il s'est planté dans ma cuisse, causant une vilaine plaie. En quelques secondes, il y avait du sang partout sur mes vêtements et le plancher.  
  
  
Comme lors de l'incident de la plaque chauffante que j'avais presque oublié, la douleur s'atténua assez vite. Et moi qui avais toujours eu la peau fine et délicate, prompte à me faire des bleus et qui cicatrisait très mal, j'ai vu, ébahie, la lésion se refermer, guérissant à une allure incroyable. Cinq minutes plus tard, seul le sang sur l'outil et sur mes affaires témoignait de ce qui venait de m'arriver.  
  
  
  
Cela porte à réfléchir. Je dispose au quotidien de suffisamment d'exemples de personnes capables de guérir de n'importe quoi, de se relever après un écartèlement, un bûcher même, tant que leur tête est sur leurs épaules. Cependant, plusieurs choses ne collent pas avec cette explication qui m'effraie et me fascine à la fois. Je ne suis ni morte, ni orpheline, deux conditions indispensables pour être Immortelle !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][20]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 26 février 1999**  
  
  
Je suis effondrée par ce que j'ai appris hier, et en même temps fascinée car cela signifie que ma théorie est juste. Mais comment annoncer cela à mes amis Guetteurs?  
  
  
J'ai fait des tests hier, moi qui suis presque douillette d'ordinaire. Avec un couteau propre, je me suis volontairement entaillé l'avant-bras, en serrant les dents. Pas très profond, non, je n'ai pas eu ce courage, mais assez pour que cela me justifie une belle cicatrice tout de même. Mais de cicatrice, point. La plaie s'est refermée presque derrière le passage de la lame, et avant que le sang soit sec sur le couteau, je ne portais plus une trace.  
  
  
Etais-je donc Immortelle ? Mais les conditions dont je parlais plus haut ? Alors j'ai réfléchi, j'ai trouvé. Lors de mon expédition, il y a deux mois, les détails de ma chute me sont revenus en mémoire. Et j'ai compris. Je suis morte ce jour là. C'est la seule explication. Etant donné la hauteur de laquelle je suis tombée, les pierres coupantes en contrebas et l'absence totale d'égratignure, j'ai du m'écraser au pied de la falaise. Donc forcément, j'ai perdu connaissance, puis j'ai ressuscité. Moi... une Immortelle...  
  
  
Ils me fascinent, mais me font tellement peur aussi. Des siècles à se battre, à craindre la mort plus que tout mortel. Tant de sang, de violence… Cela m'effraie ! Devrais-je à mon tour apprendre le maniement de l'épée et décapiter des gens pour survivre ? Je n'en serais jamais capable.  
  
  
  
Si j'avais raison, et je craignais fort que ce soit le cas, cela impliquait que ceux que j'ai toujours considérés comme mes parents ne l'étaient pas. Alors quand j'ai réalisé cela, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture et je suis allée voir ma mère. Je lui ai posé la question, directement, froidement. Elle s'est écroulée, ne pouvait que répéter « Qui t'a dit ça ? ». Ce fut très pénible, mais elle m'a avoué que ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant, mon père et elle étaient allés me chercher à la DASS.  
  
Je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu, elle était tellement triste que j'ai découvert ce qu'elle avait toujours mis tant de soin à me cacher pour ne pas me perturber. Je lui ai raconté que je l'ai appris à la suite d'une analyse médicale. Je ne vais pas leur dire ce que je suis vraiment. Pas tout de suite. Mais ils se rendront bien compte que je ne vieillirai plus… Je verrai plus tard.  
  
  
  
Personne ne sera au courant, tant que je le pourrai, je resterai la simple documentaliste que j'ai toujours été. Mais si je croise un autre Immortel ? Je me bats avec des mots, moi, pas avec une épée !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][21]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 30 juin 1999**  
  
  
Depuis que sais ce qui est en moi, paradoxalement, je ne vis plus. Dans la rue, je marche vite, tête baissée, comme si je craignais d'être reconnue. C'est absurde, je le sais bien. Mais j'ai atrocement peur.  
  
La mort ne m'a jamais inquiétée jusqu'à présent, et maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à craindre d'un tueur en série ou d'un bus qui me renverserait, j'y pense sans arrêt. Que faire si l'un de ces escrimeurs psychopathes se plante là, devant moi, et me provoque en duel ?  
  
  
Pour les Guetteurs, je continue mon travail comme si de rien n'était, mais il a acquis une dimension supplémentaire. En plus de l'aspect historique, je les étudie comme une affamée, en quête du moindre indice, la moindre chose qui pourrait m'aider à survivre. J'apprends le nom de tous les Immortels connus et encore en vie, ceux qui habitent dans la région, ceux qui y viennent, où il y en a le moins. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas fuir éternellement ! Même si je vais m'enfermer seule au milieu du désert de Gobi pendant un millénaire, et ce n'est pas qu'une figure de style, j'aurais toujours la même peur en sortant.  
  
Quant à entrer dans les ordres ou à tout le moins m'abriter dans un lieu saint, ce serait presque pareil… Vais-je passer des siècles dans une abbaye, moi qui aime tant sortir et voyager ? Dans ce cas autant mourir. La tête me tourne lorsque je pense à tout cela.  
  
  
Peut-être qu'une autre Immortelle pourrait me conseiller, mais outre l'interdiction qui m'est faite en tant que guetteuse de les approcher à découvert, je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. Leur histoire est pleine de gens que l'on croyait bons et justes et qui soudain, pris de colère ou sous l'emprise d'un quickening noir deviennent fous et tuent tout le monde à leur portée.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][22]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 16 juillet 1999**  
  
  
C'est sans doute ridicule, mais il me faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Je me suis inscrite à un cours d'escrime, et je me force à y être assidue bien que cela ne me plaise pas. Pourtant, malgré mes efforts et la bonne volonté de mon professeur, je doute que le maniement d'un fleuret contre un adversaire débutant me soit très utile avec une vraie lame contre un ancien chevalier ou un samouraï expérimenté. Je ne veux pourtant pas rester sans rien faire à attendre que l'on vienne me décapiter. Il me faudrait une épée, mais où en trouver ?  
  
  
De temps à autre, dans la rue, un léger mal de tête me prend. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une légère migraine récurrente, mais je penche plutôt pour l'amorce d'un buzz. Dans ces cas-là, aussitôt je tourne les talons et me fonds dans la foule, en m'éloignant radicalement de la source possible. Il est trop tôt… Je ne veux pas les voir !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][23]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 24 juillet 1999**  
  
  
Hasard, destin ? Je ne saurai le dire. Mon superviseur chez les Guetteurs m'envoie en mission près de Tolède. Et à Tolède, il y a des épées. Il voulait me fournir un billet d'avion, mais j'ai inventé une phobie des airs, préférant prendre le train. Où aurais-je dissimulé une épée dans le détecteur de métaux de l'aéroport ?  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][24]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 30 juillet 1999**  
  
  
Mon travail fut expédié consciencieusement, mais rapidement, et durant le dernier jour qu'il me restait sur place j'ai écumé les armureries, essayant avec peu de succès de me baser sur mes connaissances en histoire pour différencier les vraies armes des épées décoratives ou des souvenirs à touristes.  
  
  
Je me suis décidée pour une lame fine, assez courte et peu décorée, mais qui m'a semblée plutôt conforme aux fers traditionnels pour avoir, du moins je l'espère, la résistance suffisante pour tenir un combat. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé un rémouleur discret, un peu en dehors de la ville qui m'a extorqué une somme énorme pour accepter de l'affûter bien plus que ce que la loi autorise.  
  
  
  
J'écris ces lignes dans le train qui me ramène à Paris. Entre moi et la vitre est calé l'étui à trombone qui dissimule mon arme dans son fourreau de cuir repoussé. J'espère bien ne jamais avoir à m'en servir, mais je sais que cet espoir est faible.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][25]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 31 juillet 1999**  
  
  
En arrivant à la maison, avant même de défaire mon sac de voyage j'ai soigneusement verrouillé la porte, fermé les volets et décroché le téléphone, puis j'ai sorti mon épée.  
  
  
Son contact me répugne, et en même temps elle m'attire de façon incompréhensible. C'est viscéral, comme ancré en moi. Cet objet, uniquement conçu dans le but de blesser, mutiler, tuer, je le caresse, je l'admire, je fais siffler l'air sur son tranchant si parfait. Moi qui ai signé de nombreuses pétitions contre les armes à feu, les essais nucléaires et la violence à l'école, je me surprends en débardeur dans mon salon en train de m'exercer au maniement d'une lame mortelle !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][26]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 06 août 1999**  
  
  
Paris est désert, comme chaque été. Où sont les foules où je me cachais, que je fuyais, qui m'attiraient pour leur sécurité et me repoussaient pour leur éventuelle promiscuité avec un Immortel ?  
  
J'ère, seule, perdue dans mes pensées, tantôt désespérée, tantôt furieuse contre cette immortalité qui m'obsède et me gâche la vie.  
  
  
Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, pousser en cri. Je me retourne, blanche de terreur, pour trouver Marie, une vieille amie toute désolée de m'avoir fait peur. « Tu n'as pas changé ! » me dit-elle. Si elle savait ! Je la quitte rapidement, prétextant un travail urgent et je cours me réfugier dans les frais sous-sols des archives des guetteurs, le seul endroit où je me sente en sécurité, loin des autres. Loin des tueurs Immortels.  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][27]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 03 août 2000**  
  
  
Je suis partie en mission aujourd'hui dans un entrepôt où l'on a retrouvé ce qui ressemble fort aux archives d'un Immortel. Je devais inventorier ce qui s'y trouve, tout dater, déterminer à qui cela appartient et si le propriétaire est encore en vie, tout cela sans rien déplacer ni laisser de traces de notre passage. Jean-Luc, un Guetteur plus expérimenté, était avec moi. Il a accepté de monter la garde et se moquait de mes réticences à fouiller ainsi les affaires du quelqu'un sans savoir s'il vivait toujours.  
  
  
Chaque son, chaque mot me faisait sursauter, et j'avais de la peine à me concentrer sur mon travail tant je craignais de voir arriver le propriétaire, sabre au clair, prêt à me décapiter pour venger la profanation de son jardin secret.  
  
  
Je suis de plus en plus nerveuse, au bord de la crise. S'il doit en être ainsi pour les siècles à venir, je sens que je vais les passer à l'hôpital psychiatrique !  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][28]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 24 septembre 2000**  
  
  
Ce jour a marqué la fin de mon existence actuelle. Je porterai le deuil de ma vie tranquille, et cet anniversaire funeste marquera mon entrée réelle en immortalité plus que celui de ma mort dont je n'ai aucun souvenir.  
  
  
Jean-Luc n'a pas été assez compétent, il s'est fait capturer par Dalat An Pei qu'il surveillait. Cet homme est mort en Chine en l'an 350 de notre ère. De son « vivant » il était bourreau officiel aux ordres de l'empereur. Sa spécialité était de faire parler les prisonniers les plus fidèles, les plus courageux. Malgré sa dévotion mon ami a craqué, il lui a révélé, après plusieurs heures de torture raffinée, l'existence et l'emplacement des Guetteurs.  
  
  
An Pei a débarqué en plein après-midi dans nos bureaux, l'épée à la main. Il a tué deux autres Guetteurs qui voulaient l'arrêter et s'est immobilisé face à moi. Il allait parler, mais le superviseur l'a forcé à se retourner. Il était tenu en joue par quatre pistolets et fusils. Deux Guetteurs tenaient aussi des épées. « Posez votre arme, nous savons très bien comment nous débarrasser de vous. Il nous suffit de vous tuer et de vous décapiter pendant que vous guérissez. »  
  
  
Le Chinois ne les a-t-il pas cru ? N'a t-il pas pensé que des mortels le tueraient ? Il a levé son sabre et était sur le point de transpercer le cœur du superviseur des Guetteurs français quand les coups de feu claquèrent, en un ensemble parfait digne d'un peloton d'exécution. D'aussi près, aucune balle ne manqua sa cible, l'Immortel s'écroula.  
  
  
Un porteur de sabre s'approcha alors. « Nous ne devons pas interférer, mais c'est valable pour eux. S'il vit, il sera à jamais une menace pour nous», dit-il.  
  
  
  
Je n'ai pas pu fuir. Bloquée entre la bibliothèque et mon bureau, à deux mètres à peine de la scène, j'ai assisté impuissante au spectacle horrifiant de cette lame d'acier pénétrant la chair, tranchant peau, chair, muscles, veines et os. La pointe du sabre entama avec un bruit mat le parquet, tandis que la tête se détachait du corps qu'elle gouvernait depuis 1680 ans et que le sang giclait sur l'exécuteur et les meubles alentour.  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence, les Guetteurs se remettaient de leurs émotions, quand l'un d'eux remarqua la lueur bleutée qui se condensait autour du cadavre. « Un quickening se prépare, éloignez-vous ! » cria-t-il.  
Ils sautèrent tous loin du corps qui se chargeait d'électricité. Quelqu'un eut la bonne initiative de couper le courant, pour limiter les dégâts. Juste avant le déchaînement d'énergie, mon regard croisa celui de certains de mes amis. Ils me faisaient signe de m'éloigner, mais comprirent à mes yeux que ma présence était la cause de ce quickening inattendu.  
  
  
  
Je ne vais même pas essayer de décrire ce qui m'est arrivé alors. Je manque de mot, de références. Je sais seulement que j'ai été traversée par l'autre, qu'il m'a remplie et s'est fondu en moi, en une fusion tout à la fois douloureuse et orgasmique, charnelle et spirituelle, terrifiante et attirante. L'instant d'un éclair, j'ai été transportée par-delà le temps et l'espace en Chine antique, puis pendant un autre au Japon médiéval. Le suivant, c'était l'Inde, atemporelle, puis l'ancienne Europe, à nouveau l'Asie et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une seule image s'impose, et elle m'a marquée plus que toute autre. Une lame de lumière, immense, plongeant vers mon cou.  
  
  
Lorsque je suis redevenue maîtresse de moi-même, j'étais à genoux, au milieu du bureau dévasté. Des papiers volaient en tout sens, les vitres étaient brisées, les chaises renversées, les ampoules éclatées, les écrans implosés.  
  
  
Les Guetteurs, mes anciens collègues et amis, se tenaient à distance respectueuse des rayons mortels pour eux qui me parcouraient encore et me menaçaient de leurs armes. Cela me fit très mal de les entendre parler de tromperie, de dissimulation, d'abus de confiance. Ils croyaient que j'avais tout monté, depuis le piratage de leur site, dans le seul but de les infiltrer. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre de la vérité.  
  
Ils ont fini par l'accepter. Depuis le temps que nous travaillions ensemble, ils avaient tout de même suffisamment appris à me connaître pour cela. Mais ils m'ont bannie.  
  
  
  
Je ne suis plus une Guetteuse, et à présent certaines personnes savent qui je suis vraiment. Certes, ce n'est pas eux qui viendront me provoquer en duel. Ils m'ont fait promettre sur tout ce que j'avais de plus cher de ne jamais chercher à utiliser ce que je savais d'eux contre l'organisation. Dans le cas contraire, ils ont promis qu'ils me retrouveraient et me décapiteraient. J'ai pourtant essayé de négocier, de leur montrer l'intérêt qu'ils auraient à me garder, par exemple pour détecter les éventuels autres Immortels dissimulés parmi eux, mais il n'y a rien eu à faire.  
  
  
Je suis partie la tête basse, honteuse de ce cadeau détestable, porteuse de ce fardeau merveilleux qu'est l'immortalité. Mon seul refuge, mon havre de paix venait de me fermer ses portes à jamais.  
  
Je me retrouve seule avec mon épée vierge de tout sang, dans mon salon qui ne m'a jamais semblé si lugubre. Que vais-je faire, que vais-je devenir, où vais-je aller ?  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][29]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 30 novembre 2000**  
  
  
Je continue mon travail au labo de recherche historique, mais je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, renfrognée, presque hargneuse. Mes collègues me fuient, et je ne peux guère leur en vouloir.  
  
  
Je suis très troublée parfois, lorsqu'un détail, un mot, une odeur ou une allusion me rappelle des choses que je n'ai jamais vécues. Je vois parfois des scènes de torture, de massacre ou au contraire des décors d'un grand raffinement, des calligraphies magnifiques ou des couchers de soleil en des lieux que j'ignore. Je suppose que ce sont des souvenirs de Dalat An Pei qui me hantent, mais ils s'espacent, se troublent dès que je me concentre dessus.  
  
  
  
Autre chose, depuis quelques temps, je me déplace presque en permanence avec mon étui de trombone. Ma lame de Tolède est là, je la sens prête à bondir, à tailler dans la chair comme elle a été conçue pour le faire. Mais ce jour-là, qui saura la manier ?  
  
_

  
  
  
[ ][30]   
  
  
  


_ **Journal intime de Laura Desrieux  
Extrait du 01 janvier 2000**  
  
  
Quatre ans jour pour jour que j'ai commencé ce journal, tenu très épisodiquement. Quatre ans où tout a changé. Je suis devenue une autre, et pour longtemps. Une année, ça peut paraître long, mais maintenant je sais que j'ai le potentiel pour que cette durée ne soit qu'une goutte dans un océan de temps. S'il existe, le Méthos que je souhaitais rencontrer avant de me découvrir sa semblable en a vécu plus de 5000. J'ai fait un petit calcul. Cela fait 157 680 000 000 minutes.  
  
  
Et une minute, une seule, c'est ce qu'il a fallu tout à l'heure pour que ma vie change à nouveau. Je marchais, solitaire à l'écart des festivités du nouvel an, près d'un chantier fermé, quand je me suis sentie violemment attirée à l'intérieur.  
  
  
Un Immortel était là, paraissant une quarantaine d'années, une épée moderne à la main, un coutelas d'armée américaine avec une lame grande comme l'avant bras. Il était débraillé et puait l'alcool, mais ses gestes n'étaient que peu altérés par son ébriété. Lorsque j'avais imaginé mon premier affrontement, à maintes et maintes reprises, j'ai toujours cru que je m'enfuirais en courant. Mais non, finalement.  
  
Calmement, j'ai posé mon étui, sorti ma lame espagnole de son fourreau et lui ai fait face.  
  
Il s'est présenté, Mike Johnson, tué en Normandie lors du débarquement des Alliés. Je me suis présentée. Laura Desrieux, la non-morte.  
  
  
Il tenta une première attaque, juste pour me tester, mais, preuve que mon entraînement intensif en gymnase a servi au moins un peu, je le parai. Lorsque le combat s'engagea, je me suis surprise à effectuer des passes que je ne connaissais pas, des parades audacieuses, des feintes toutes en souplesse. Sûrement un héritage d'An Pei. Son grand âge ajouté à mon expérience nulle m'a apporté énormément, beaucoup plus qu'à un Immortel plus âgé.  
  
  
Le combat était plus égal que prévu. Mon adversaire était relativement jeune, et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de victoires à son actif. Il m'a crue plus facile à avoir et pensait augmenter son pouvoir sans difficulté, mais je ne me laissais pas faire. Il eut toutefois l'honneur du premier sang en me touchant au ventre, une entaille en diagonale qui me fit vaciller de douleur.  
  
A la vue de mon sang répandu, je suis entrée dans une fureur impensable pour qui me connaissait il y a peu encore. Je concentrai sur cet homme toutes mes angoisses et mes peurs accumulées, ma frustration d'avoir été exclue des Guetteurs et ma crainte d'un futur fait de combats et de violence.  
  
  
Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Mon épée de pacotille s'est brisée sous la rudesse des coups que je lui assenais et qu'il parait de plus en plus difficilement. J'étais devenue une vraie furie, plus rien ne subsistait de la douce et tranquille Laura. Au comble de mon aveuglement, je lui plantai ce qui restait de ma lame dans le cœur. Il tomba en arrière, les mains crispées sur le métal jaillissant de sa poitrine, le souffle coupé. Sans plus réfléchir, j'étais bien au-delà de la réflexion de toute façon, je me suis emparée de son épée et je lui ai tranché la tête.  
  
  
Oui, moi qui me suis toujours crue incapable d'un tel acte barbare, moi la signataire de pétitions, moi l'historienne aux petites lunettes, j'ai coupé la tête de mon ennemi au cours d'un combat singulier, et je me suis appropriée sa puissance en hurlant «Il ne peut en rester qu'UNE !»  
  
  
  
  
Le quickening passé, la paix s'est répandue en moi. Abandonnant ma lame brisée, j'ai emporté la robuste et discrète épée de carbone de l'ancien G.I.  
  
  
Je suis maintenant calme, sereine. J'ignore si je serai la dernière, je n'ai pas cette prétention, mais au moins je sais que je ferai la route la tête haute. Je ne chercherai pas le combat, mais s'il se présente malgré tout, je saurai y faire face. Et si je perds ? Et bien, je mourrai ! Je n'ai plus peur de la mort. Du moins je l'accepte. Ce ne pourra qu'être une mort violente, et bien je ferai avec et si elle veut bien venir me voir le plus tard possible, ce n'en sera que mieux...  
  
  
  
Je referme à présent ce journal. Dorénavant, d'autres le tiendront pour moi. Mes anciens amis Guetteurs, que je devine, que je soupçonne, par habitude de leurs méthodes. Ce reflet là-bas, ne serait-ce pas une caméra qui filmait le duel ? Ce léger bruit, à peine discernable, seraient-ce les pas de celui ou celle qui me suit déjà ?  
  
  
Ce sont eux qui écriront mon histoire à présent.  
  
_

  
  


  
  


Cette nouvelle vous a plu ?  
Vous pouvez m'envoyer un [ mail][31] pour en parler.  
Vous pouvez aussi la télécharger [ici][32] au format Word, zippé.  
Je vous demande simplement de ne pas la rediffuser  
sans mon autorisation. 

   [1]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#02',expdate)
   [2]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#03',expdate)
   [3]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#04',expdate)
   [4]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#05',expdate)
   [5]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#06',expdate)
   [6]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#07',expdate)
   [7]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#08',expdate)
   [8]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#09',expdate)
   [9]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#10',expdate)
   [10]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#11',expdate)
   [11]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#12',expdate)
   [12]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#13',expdate)
   [13]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#14',expdate)
   [14]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#15',expdate)
   [15]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#16',expdate)
   [16]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#17',expdate)
   [17]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#18',expdate)
   [18]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#19',expdate)
   [19]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#20',expdate)
   [20]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#21',expdate)
   [21]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#22',expdate)
   [22]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#23',expdate)
   [23]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#24',expdate)
   [24]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#25',expdate)
   [25]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#26',expdate)
   [26]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#27',expdate)
   [27]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#28',expdate)
   [28]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#29',expdate)
   [29]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#30',expdate)
   [30]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepageguet','guethappens.htm#31',expdate)
   [31]: mailto:fjeorge@caramail.com
   [32]: images/guethappens.zip



End file.
